


Just don't

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: References to Suicide, References to self-harm, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade looks uncomfortable at the Study In Pink press conference. It's all a bit personal.</p><p>(TW for mention of suicide, suicide ideation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/6375.html?thread=28845543#t28845543): "I was just rewatching 'A Study in Pink' and was rather taken aback with how freakin' awkward Lastrade was at the press conference in the beginning. Seriously - he should have some experience with public relations. What was going on?  
> Surprise me, Anons! Does he find it a struggle to speak in public? Did something happen right before the conference? Did he have somewhere more important to be? What do you think? "

"Well, don't commit suicide"

How hard could it be? Just... don't do it. Don't take the pills. Don't step in front of the train. Don't jump off the roof. Don't... for fuck's sake, how hard can it be to _not_ step into a warm bath, take a blade and run it along the inside of your arms? Surely that was the easy bit? Just... not doing it.

Apparently he'd been wrong about that. She'd done it anyway. She'd done it despite him loving her as much as he was capable. Despite his pleading with her to get help. Despite his begging her to stay with him, holding her body, his shirt soaked through with pink bloody bathwater.

_Just don't commit suicide_

It had only been after she'd shown him that he'd understood how easy it really was. How the difficult bit was stopping yourself. How difficult it was to just stare at the pills and the booze and the blades, not to reach out for them, touch them, use them. How much control it took not to take that step off the platform as the train screamed past. How hard it was not to turn every phone call into goodbye.

_Just don't-_

"Daily Mail, Sir" 

Breathe.

"Obviously this is a frightening time for people..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2011.


End file.
